


Almost Second Murder

by Kaboom_Indeed



Series: Gonta X Ryoma fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaboom_Indeed/pseuds/Kaboom_Indeed
Summary: * !spoilers for DRV3! *'' Please say something! ''Ryoma heard a familiar voice. Despite his weak body and the pain in his head, he managed to open his eyes.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Series: Gonta X Ryoma fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Almost Second Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a short little one-shot that I thought off at 3 am, so enjoy.
> 
> And have fun crying :')

_'' R-Ryoma? ''_

_...?_

_'' No, no, no, no, no, no! ''_

_A familiar voice called out to him._

_'' Please say something! ''_

_It sounds like they were crying a lot._

_'' Ryoma, please wake up... Please! ''_

_Ryoma's head hurts, but he tries to open his eyes._

When he did, he saw Gonta looming over him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, he looked scared and worried. Ryoma looked around, he was lying on the floor of his lab. He tried to remember what happened, but his head was blank.

'' Oh, thank goodness Ryoma's okay. '' Gonta cried out. 

'' Nghh...... Huh? What happened '' Ryoma asked weakly. 

'' G-Gonta wanted to hang out with Ryoma, b-but Gonta not find Ryoma a-anywhere. T-then Gonta went to lab and saw R-Ryoma lying on floor. Gonta t-thought something horrible h-appened to Ryoma. '' Gonta said through his tears. 

Ryoma had never seen Gonta so sad and scared before, he didn't like it at all. 

'' Hey, don't cry, I'm fine. C'mere. '' He tried comforting him, reaching his hand up to his face. Gonta suddenly took Ryoma into a tight hug and started sobbing on his shoulder. Ryoma wanted to pet his back to calm him down, but he was too small for that, so he patted his sides instead.

'' Shh, it's okay. I'm fine now. No more tears okay? '' He consoled the larger man, reducing his tears to occasional sniffs.

Gonta eventually calmed down. He let go of Ryoma but still held him in his arms. '' W-who? '' Gonta demanded '' Who did this to Ryoma? '' 

'' Uhhh, '' Ryoma tried remembering, '' Well, I remember coming here to get something I forgot, I think. Then I heard the door opening and saw Kirumi standing there and... then I woke up here. I'm guessing she wanted to kill me, but for some reason, she just hit me in on the head and just left me here. '' He explained, though not quite understanding it himself. 

'' Oh! Your head! Gonta must take Ryoma to his room and take care of it! '' he proclaimed as he took Ryoma in his arms and ran towards the dorms. they passed some people on the way, which gave them weird looks. Eventually, they reached their destination. Once they entered, Ryoma was placed in Gonta's bed, while Gonta ran to the bathroom for a medkit. Meanwhile, Ryoma propped himself on his shoulders and took his hat off. He began to run his hand through his hair, trying to get a better idea about how bad his injury is. As his fingers brushed the surface of the exposed flesh, burning pain ran across the wound, making Ryoma breathe sharply through his teeth. He quickly brought his arm down, noticing his fingers are now coated with a layer of blood. ' Ouch, looks serious. I wonder why Kirumi didn't kill me right then and there. ' He pondered. By then Gonta returned with the medkit and a wet towel, kneeling next to the bed. He took the towel and began carefully washing away the blood around Ryoma's injury, making sure not to graze over the flesh. Once the blood was gone Gonta took out a bandage and began wrapping it around Ryoma's head to cover up the wound. He cut the end off with scissors and tied it into a bow to set it in place, finishing off with a soft kiss on Ryoma's forehead. 

Ryoma smiled, blood rushing to his face. '' Thank you Gonta, I'm feeling better already. '' 

'' You're welcome! Gonta glad Ryoma feeling better! '' Gonta said cheerfully.

Ryoma moved to the opposite side of the bed and patted the free space, inviting Gonta to join him. Gonta accepted the offer and climbed in. Gonta wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close for a hug. Ryoma hugged him back and nuzzled his head against Gonta's chest. Now that Ryoma was lying in bed, preserved in Gonta's arms, he feels safe and protected.

'' Ryoma must rest now. But Gonta will protect Ryoma, so Ryoma won't worry! '' Gonta assured him.

'' Thanks, '' Ryoma yawned. '' I love you. ''

'' Gonta loves you too! ''

\--------------- The End -------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just popping in to ask for suggestions.  
> I need a theme for the next Gonta X Ryoma fic that I'll be adding to my series, so please suggest something


End file.
